In Time
by INeverKnewLoveHurts
Summary: Stiles was kidnapped by Gerard and torture, injected with poison, then left in the ally foe his pack to find. For the past days Stiles been feeling worse and worse. Not knowing what it is Stiles asked Allison and realized that he been poison with only 6 weeks to live.
1. Chapter 1

_Stiles didn't care what Gerard did to him, but he was not giving away information on Scott or Derek. He could take the pain because if the situation were reversed Scott would do the same thing for him; Derek though, not so much._

_He screamed when Gerard pressed the hot iron into his skin and the smell of his burning flesh filled the air. _

_"Now are you willingly to talk?" Gerard growled, smirking evilly as he removed the hot iron. "If you don't tell me I'll have to electrocute Erica and Boyd."_

_"All I know is that your agent murdered his family." Stiles panted and looked sideways at Erica and Boyd. _

_"They could probably take it, since they're werewolves."_

_"Oh? But could you?" Gerard smiles, changing his mind as leaned down into Stiles ear._

_Stiles gulped loudly. _

_He knew that he would die if he was electrocuted. He's not a werewolf like them. He didn't even accept the bite when Peter asked him._

_"Now that I think about it, you will mostly likely die, so I won't do it." Gerard whispered into his ear and Stiles sighed in relief. "Because I don't want you dead yet."_

_Stiles watched as Gerard moved away from him and walked to his table full of weapons, picked up a bat and walked back toward Stiles. _

_Stiles breathing sped up as Gerard came toward him with the bat, his eyes watched the bat as Gerard raised it and aimed it toward his arm, and brought it down hard._

_Stiles screamed as pain rocked through his body and knew he'd heard a bone break. Behind him he can hear Erica and Boyd growling and struggling in their chains._

_"Now, what do you know about Derek?" Gerard asked again, walking around him._

_"I don't know!" Stiles yelled, he couldn't concentrate with the pain throbbing in his now broken arm." You kidnapped the wrong person for this!"_

_Stiles braced himself when Gerard aimed the bat again but his time at his leg, bringing it down hard. He screamed and cried before he whimpered and sagged forward, breathing harshly. _

_"You know!" Gerard yelled, aiming the bat at him broken arm again. "I'll keep doing this until you tell me what I want to know!"_

_Stiles screamed as he was hit repeatedly with the bat and he wished he knew what Gerard wanted to know, not that he'd tell him, but before he didn't think that Gerard was actually going to beat him to a pulp. Now he did, and all he can think is: where the hell is Scott?_

_Stiles voice was hoarse from screaming as he moaned and tried to clear the black spots from his vision. _

_"Still nothing?" Gerard sneered, then nodded his head._

_Stiles watched him walk back to the weapons table and pick up a pair of pliers and dreaded what is about to happen next. _

_Gerard sauntered back toward him and leaned down to look him in his eyes. _

_"I know you already know what I'm about to do." Gerard whispers and sets the pliers against one of his fingernails. "One by one I'll pull your nails completely from your flesh."_

_Stiles screamed louder and louder as Gerard began to pull his nail from his finger, thrashing wildly as he tried to move his hand, but he was held still by one of Gerard's goons. _

_"I don't know OK! I don't know! " Stiles cried, as the fingernail was removed from his finger and Gerard dropped it to the floor. "Just stop, OK? Please just stop."_

_"I don't think so." Gerard smirked._

_Stiles couldn't stop screaming as Gerard moved on to another finger, one after another until he had only two left. _

_Stiles sagged forward, sobbing, when Gerard finally stopped and put the pliers down._

_"I don't know why they keep you in their pack; you are nothing but a weakling." Stiles heard Gerard remark from across the room. "No power, no strength, just brains and even that's a little iffy."_

_Stiles looked up to glare at Gerard but Gerard just nodded his head to his bodyguard behind him. The bodyguard pulled out a needle full of an obscene green liquid and handed it to Gerard._

_Gerard sauntered toward him and grabbed his arm. "It's OK, the pain won't kill you. The last person I used this on survived, somewhat." He watches as Gerard inserted the needle into his arm and screamed when he fire washed throughout his whole body. _

_"Stiles!"_

_"Stiles!"_

_"Wake up! "_

_"Stiles!"_

Stiles shot awake screaming and grabbing his arm that was incased a cast. He felt arms wrap around him and looked up to see his dad staring at him worriedly.

Stiles looked around panicky, still thinking he was in Gerard Argent's basement.

"Son, you're safe, you're not there anymore." He heard his father whisper as he embraced him tighter.

Stiles vision cleared slowly and he realized he was in the hospital. Scott and Derek were there too.

"How did I get here?" Stiles questioned, his voice hoarse as pull out of his father embrace and turned to Scott who held out a water bottle.

Stiles accepted it and was about to twist the top when his saw his finger wrapped in bandages.

His hand started to shake as he tried to forget the memories that came flashing through his head.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to calm his breathing, but he couldn't breathe, like

something was blocking his airway. It took a couple moments to realize that he was having a panic attack.

Stiles could hear a loud beeping but his mind was fuzzy with pain and panic and took him a bit to realize it was the heart rate monitor. Dark spots swam before his eyes and his father and Scott were hovering over him, their mouths moving but he couldn't understand them.

He saw Scott mom rush into the room towards him. She grabbed his hand and locked eyes with him.

"Breathe, Stiles breathe." She encouraged him. "Just do what I do, OK?"

Stiles nodded his head and tried to breathe in and out as Ms. McCall did, repeating the process over and over until his breathing slowly but surely went back to normal.

Stiles smiled at Ms. McCall for her help, as she went to check his vitals and injures.

"Stiles." Scott muttered from Stiles's right, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"What?" Stiles asked, looking at his friend then rolling his eyes. "Dude stop with the lost puppy eyes, I'm fine."

Stiles watched his best friend finally smiled then looked at Derek to see him glaring intensely at him. "Hey sour wolf, why you looking at me like that?"

Derek pretended that he didn't hear the nickname and walked toward the end of Stiles' bed.

"Do you remember what happened?" Derek questioned, ignoring the looks he got from Stiles' dad and Scott.

"Straight to the point…" Stiles muttered. "I don't get a chance to rest or anything?"

"No." Derek growled, fist clenching the rail. "You've been asleep for a day and a half, so I think you've had enough rest."

"Hey, Dad." Stiles spoke, giving him a watery grin, not bothering to feel bad at the look on Derek's face when he ignored him. "What is it going to take to get some food up in here?"

"Melissa, can he eat anything solid or just liquids?" Stiles father asked, standing up.

"You might as well go get some food because if you don't he'll just force Scott to do it anyway." Melissa sighed and she and the sheriff left after she finished checking Stiles.

"Yes!" Stiles shouted, watching his father shake his head as he leave.

"Stiles why are you avoiding the question?" Derek scowled, taking the sheriff place by Stiles left bedside.

"Because maybe I don't want to talk about it. " Stiles snapped, frowning at Derek. "Is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Oh, I understand, I just don't care." Derek replied, narrowing his eyes. "We need to find Argent Gerard, and you were the last one who saw him."

"I was just fucking torture, because of you and Scott!" Stiles yelled in anger, pointing from Derek to Scott. "And you want to ask me where the hell Argent Gerard!"

"Stiles calm down." Scott said nervously,then shrugged his shoulders."I kinda agree with Derek we do need to find Argent Gerard."

Stiles couldn't believe that Scott was on Derek side, after every he just been through, they just dismissed it and start asking question about Gerard.

"Really Scott telling me to calm down, do you see this!" He shouted enrage, pointing out his injures. "I has hot iron pressed onto my flesh, he beated me with a bat, the outcome my foot and arm are broken, and my freaking fingernails were pull off from the flesh except one, with a fucking plier."

"Stiles."

"Shut up, just shut up." Stiles barked, glaring at Scott. "Do you have any idea what the hell I just went through , all for information I don't even know and you just going to say you agree with Derek."

"Stiles. "

"What ever happen to , "Stiles are you ok?" or "Stiles I'm sorry you have to go through that" , you know it would've been so much better if you weren't bitten by Peter, our life would have been pretty much normal. " Stiles continued on, he was too mad to stop and listen to what anyone say anymore, he just want to get everything off his chest." And Derek, I understand that Kate killed you family, but that doesn't mean you have to use us as a pawn to get what you want."

Stiles realized that he should have not said that about his family, cause Derek was now grabbing his by his hospital gown and growled in his face.

"Do not talk about my family, your mother should've taught you manner before she died." Derek snarled, dropping Stiles.

That was the last straw for Stiles, who is he to talk about his mother, his mother was an unwanted subject that he never want to talk about, but for Derek to say that, he is pissed the fuck off.

"Get the hell out of here! " Stiles shouted angrily, pointing to the door, where Stiles dad and was just coming with the foods and a blue bag wish he hope is clothes.

"What happened? " the sheriff asked curiously, walking into the room with medalist and handed Stiles the fast food bag and the blue bag.

"Nothing, Scott and Derek was just leaving right guys." Stiles said, with a fake smile.

"Umm... yeah bye mom,and ." Scott muttered, pulling Derek along, leaving the room.

Stiles open the bag to see cheeseburger and a large fries, taking a big bites of the Burger, Stiles moaned in bliss when the grease juice hit his tongue. "When will be able to leave ? " Stiles mumbles, mouth full of food.

"You can leave now, but your father have to sign the release paper." Melissa replied, smiling at Stiles.

"Let do it now then." Stiles father chided to Melissa, hanging Stiles the blue bag he had. "Here your clothes, I got you baggy pants the will fit over you for you leg and a button shirt for the arm."

"Thank dad, you're the best." Stiles smiling, giving his dad a thumb up. "I'll be finished and dress, by time you come back."

"You're welcome Stiles." His father said rolling his eyes laughing, leaving with Melissa to sign the release paper.

Stiles sighed when everybody was gone, and he was now all alone with his thought. He looked at his finger and grimaced at how it looked, sometimes he wishes he did accept the bite from Peter so he could heal a lot faster, but he didn't.

Stiles ate his foods in silence, once he finished he struggle for a while to stand up with the cast on his leg, then pull on his baggy gym pant, Stiles was dressed by the time his father came back with the release paper.

"Hey you ready son?" His father asked, as he wheel in a wheelchair. "Melissa said you have ride in the wheelchair, probably for about 1 month and a half."

"Ahh seriously, that like so embarrassing." Stiles groaned, sitting in the wheelchair with his father help.

"Deal with it." He replied grinning as he wheeled Stiles out of the room. "So you wanna tell me what happened while I was gone? "

Stiles has the urge room just tell his father about everything, the werewolves, the murders, and about the Argents , but he can't he promise Scott he wouldn't and bedside he don't what he would do if his father was to died because he told him.

"Nah, it was nothing." Stiles told his father as the came to the entrance of the hospital. "Same old, same old, it just Derek being a jerk and Scott being too agreeable today."

"Hmph, the same Derek I arrested a couples month ago, because you said he was a murder." His father quoted, wheeling Stiles to his police car. "And all of a sudden your friend with him."

With the help from his father, Stiles was able to sit in the passenger seat without having his cast in the way. Watching his father walk around the care other the driver door, he waited for him to get the car start before replying back.

"Aww come on dad, I told you a million time it was a mistake." Stiles groaned, waving his hand dismissively, he didn't even know why he sticking up for Derek, after what just happen. "He like totally innocent."

Stiles dad shook his head, not believing a word his son said about Derek. "If you say so." He sighed as they drive the trying of the way in silence.

Stiles didn't realized he felled asleep until his father woke him up telling him the where home, he yawned, as his father help him out of the car into the wheelchair and wheeled him into the house after unlock the door.

"What time is it?" Stiles muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"8:34 p.m, Stiles you're going to have to sleep in the couch, unless you want to try to get upstairs? " he father questioned, waiting for Stiles reply.

"Ugh that like to much work, I'll sleep on the couch. " Stiles answered, with that he father helped him onto the couch and went to the closet in the hallway and came back with pillow and 2 blankets.

"Here and your phone on the table, I made sure it was charged too." Stiles father said, handing Stiles one for the pillow and using the other to pop up his injured leg, then coming him up. "Listen I have to go back to the station to write a report of what happened, also I left one of my man to watch the house while I'm gone, in case they come back first you, Goodnight son."

Stiles nodded, saying the he understand as he watched him leave, Stiles didn't feel safe, even if his father have a cop watching him, the cop couldn't stop Gerard no one can.

Stile jumped when he hear a sound and realized that it was his phone, he sat up and reached for his phone on the table beside him.

Unlocking the screen he see that he have a text from Scott.

**"I'm Sorry." **

**"It OK, I'm Sorry too, I guess I overreacted." **Stiles replied, laying back down on the couch with the phone.

**"No, you didn't. I shouldn't have agreed with Derek, how can I make it up to you?"**

Stiles drummed his finger on his chin, thinking how Scott could make it up to him.

**"You know how you can make it up to me?" **Stiles answered back, grinning.

**"How?"**

**"By coming to my house every morning, cook me breakfast,help me get ready for school,that mean driving me to school and wheeling me to classes , all my classes." **Stiles explained.

**"But.. I have to met Allison." **

**"Too bad =), you be helping me! " **Stiles exclaimed, rolling his eyes, ever through Scott can't see him do it.** "Come on, it only until my injuries healed."**

**"Fine I see you tomorrow morning."**

**"OK bye man goodnight." **Stiles finished.

**"You too and I'm glad you OK." **

Stiles smiled at the message and put his phone down, and lay down to sleep, but he didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to dream. But he have no choice but room when his eyes start feeling heavy.

_Darkness_

_Just plain darkness nowhere to run or hide no where to be safe._

_"It OK, you won't feel much pain, unlike the last guy he survived somewhat." _

_A voice said laughing maliciously. _

_"You will died._

Stiles felt himself being shook and his eyes shot open with a cry to see his father looking at him with pity in his eyes.

"Another nightmare?" He questioned, helping Stiles sit up without hurting him.

Stiles nodded, trying to get the voice out of his head, but he couldn't, he didn't want his dad worried about him so he was just going to pretend it was nothing. "Yea, but it not that bad." Stiles admitted, rubbing his finger through his hair. "When did you get back?"

"I just got back 2 hours ago, and went to sleep. " his father replied, Stiles looked out the window and realize that it was morning. "Woke up a minutes ago to hear you screaming I came down as fast as I could."

"Well I'm fine dad." Stiles muttered with a half smile.

"Stiles." His father sighed, patting Stiles on his back. "When you ready to talk about it, I know that you will tell me, and Scott here, I'm going back to sleep."

Stiles nodded, and looked up when his father called Scott in, then leave.

"Hey man, what in the bag? " Stiles asked when he noticed Scott carry a brown bag. "That better be food."

Stiles grinned when Scott nodded his head, handing him the bag.

"My favorites a home cook breakfast from . " Stiles sighed in bliss, as he starting eating.

"You're lucky I told her to make you some." Scott murmured, shaking his head."I'm going to get you some clothes, then we're leaving."

Stiles rolled his eyes, knowing the reason why he was rushing him as Scott went upstairs. "Eager are we? " Stiles said, knowing that Scott hear him from the couch because of his werewolf abilities.

Stiles starting to feel sick when he try to take another bite, he didn't know why, but he passed it off as a fever coming on, he set the plates down and waited for Scott to come back with his clothes.

Lost to his thought, he try to remember what his nightmare was about all he remember is "you'll died."

"What does it mean?" Stiles thought, but snapped out of it when he hear Scott coming down the stairs.

"Here, shirt, pant, socks,jacket and your backpack, I put the books you needed first tour classes in there too." Scott inquired, handing the items to Stiles.

"You not gonna help me dress Scotty?" Stiles pouted, blinking his eyes up at Scott.

"Seriously dude." Scott murmured, palming his face. "Just get dress please."

Stiles laughed and got dress, it was hard getting dressed with a arm and a leg in a cast, but he made it work and was done in 20 minutes. "OK I'm ready my wheelchair in the hallway closet."

Scott went room get the wheelchair and came back with it and helped Stiles in it,hanging Stiles backpack on the handlebars.

Scott wheeled Stiles to the car after locking the front door and helped Stiles into the passengers seat, before putting the wheelchair in the trunk, then getting into the driver seat, starting the car he driver off toward school.

"So...what sour wolf doing? " Stiles asked, looking out the windows.

"I don't know, he just left without saying anything when you told us on the room to get out." Scott answered, doing a right turn. "And when you going to start calling by his name? You know he don't like the nickname."

"I'll start calling him Derek when he stop being such a sour wolf. " Stiles laughed, smirking at Scott. "Which will probably never."

Stiles laughter fell silent when his throat started to hurt, he pretend that it was just a cough so Scott wouldn't pulled up to the school, parking the car, Stiles waited for Scott to get the wheelchair, and the help of Scott he sat down and sighed in relief, Scott car was a little too small, God Stiles missed his Jeep, it was his baby.

Stiles told Scott to take him to his locker, along the way they met Allison.

"Hey Allison, can you met me at my house after school." Stiles asked, he felt weird, his throat was hurting, bit not that much and he couldn't even finish his food, maybe it was just part of the fever also.

Stiles watched Allison looked from Scott who was staring are Allison dreamily then looks back at him."Sure." Alison agreed.

Stiles nodded , and opened his locker to pull out his binder and notebook and stuffed it in his backpack."Now I need to steal your boyfriend, he my butler for a month and a half. " Stiles grinned and ordered Scott to take him to class.

Scott rolled his eyes and gave a one last kiss before taking Stiles time class.

4 hours later

Stiles was in the locker room waiting first score room get ready so that he can take him to the field for Lacrosse practice.

"Stiles, I just notices it, but you smell kinda weird." Scott whispered, as he finished getting dressed." It probably nothing."

But Stiles didn't think it was nothing , he think something is really wrong, that why he asked Allison over today. "So mean, telling me I smelled." Stiles mock cried, grinning.

Stiles see Scott rolled his eyes and turn to Isaac to say something, probably something about how crazy he is.

"Hey get your asses out on the field!" Coach Finstock yelled, then look at Stiles. "You pick the worse time to get injured Stilinski ."

"Why thank you. " Stiles said, smirking when Coach Finstock glared at him.

"Real funny Stilinski, Let go people." The Coach ordered.

Scott grabbed pushed Stiles out of the gym onto the field and wheeled him by the brencher. "You be fine here?" Scott asked Stiles .

"Yeah man, go play and make Jackson suffer." Stiles order, winking at Scott.

Scott laughed and nodded that he will and went out into the field. Stiles pulled out his phone and start playing a game, but then his phone was taken away by none other than Coach Finstock. "Oh come on I'm bored." Stiles whined, pouted his lips.

" Too bad Stilinski!" Coach Finstock said, then shouted at Scott.."Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?!"

Stiles laughed, and watch Scott and Isaac practice. A couples minutes Stiles was bored all over again.

Stiles breathe in sharply when he felt pain rushed through his head. He grabbed his head with his hand and groaned.

"Shit that hurted." Stiles muttered grinning his temple with one hand.

Stiles saw Scott and Isaac looked at him in the middle of practice when he made a sound of pain.

Stiles gave them a thumb up to let them know he okay and that it was nothing serious.

The pain ebbed away to a dull ached, by the time practice was over.

Stiles waited until everyone was gone before asking Scott to take him home, Scott and Isaac asked what wrong and he replied with nothing wrong just tired comment.

Scott dropped Stiles off, not before making sure he was comfortable and Isaac cooled him some food and handed him something to drink. Stiles thanked them and said goodbye.

Stiles was watching tv by time the doorbell rang, knowing it was Allison. "It open!" Stiles yelled, from the couch.

Stiles heard the front door open then close and then Allison walked in."So what did you want to talk about?" Allison asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Week 1 Day 7 Night-time: 35 days: 9 hours : 15 mins left**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Allison asked, sitting in the chair, next to the couch Stiles was sitting on.

"I mean to ask you something, but I didn't want to ask in front of our werewolf buddies." Stiles explained, running his hand through his hair. "Listen Allison…"

"Come on Stiles just say it." Allison urged, rolling her eyes. "What are you so nervous about?"

"It about Gerard." Stiles blurted out, and watched as Allison face became close off. "Look, I know you don't like talking about your grandfather, but at some point you has to know I was going to want to talk about him."

"What more do you need to know about him Stiles ?" Allison murmured, narrowing her eyes at him."This is why you keep getting hurt, your curiosity always get the best of you."

"I hasn't been feeling well, since the kidnapping Allison. " Stiles remarked, glaring at Allison. " And what do you mean by that? "

Allison school her head and sighed. "Explain your symptoms and I was talking about the saying curiosity killed the cat, so it better if you not in the pack."

"But didn't you know Allison satisfaction bought it back." Stiles said with a fake grin. "It a good thing I have nine lives."

"What are the symptoms Stiles? " Allison questioned, ignoring what Stiles said, rolling her eyes.

"Umm.. let see nausea, fever, nose bleeding, coughing up blood, and temporarily lose of all senses." Stiles explained, coming them off in his fingers."That all I got for right now if there more it haven't came or happened yet."

Stiles looked up when Allison didn't say anything to see that her face went pale. "You know what it is don't you?"

"I think I do, but I have to be sure that it really is what I think it is." Allison said pulling out her phone from her pocket. "Let me call my dad and ask him for confirmation."

Stiles nodded and watched Allison leave the room to talk to her dad. He have a bad feeling about this, he have a bad feeling that it was going to be bads new.

A few minutes passed, until Allison walked back in with a saddened expression on her face. The feeling of dread intensified in Stiles stomach,and he knew it was worse then he think it was.

"What did he say? " Stiles said impatiently, his heart trying to be it way out of his chest, from beating to fast. "Well?"

"The poison doesn't really have a name, it's just known as one of the hunter's rare poisons in the Hunter's book." Allison explained, fidgeting her fingers. "It's really rare both the poison and antidote Stiles."

"What the ingredients to both of them then? " Stiles asked, worrying, biting his bottom lips. "Through we can cross out what we already will have, when we go see Deaton."

"For the poison the ingredients contains, crude arsenic,tubocurarine,conium, and the rare ingredient for it is the flower Snap Dragon Seed Pod (Antirrhinum)." Allison begin, counting it off her fingers."For the antidote it is epinephrine, calcium chloride, flumazenil, and the rare ingredient is Lachenalia Mathausii, with is really hard to find."

"Did your father say how long I have to find the antidote?" Stiles commented,his breath catching.

"Yes..."

"How long Allison?" Stiles demanded, covering his face with his uninjured hand to hide his tears.

"Stiles, I... " Allison started, hanging her head.

"I said how long dammit!" Stiles yelled, breathing harshly, while glaring at Allison. "How long? "

"6 weeks."

"6 weeks." Stiles whispered, shaking his head. He couldn't believe he have a short amount of time to find the cure, how would his father cope with him being gone, what would happen to the packs and Scott. "6 weeks..."

"Stiles calm down." Allison urged, walking towards him.

"Are you seriously telling me to calm down when you just fucking said to me, that I have 6 weeks to live!" Stiles exclaimed, pushing Allison away from him when she came closer and balled his fingers into a fist. "Did you plan this huh? Did you plan this just so I couldn't be in the pack or maybe because you want all of Scott attention instead of having to share It is that It huh?!"

"Is that what you think of me? " Allison muttered with a enrage expression. "Do you think I would sink so low to Gerard level to do all this to have Scott attention? "

"Yes, I do!" Stiles blurted out managing to stand up with the cast on his leg. "Ever since you came and ever since you two start dating it always Allison this or Allison that and I'm sick of it, what about me? "

"Stiles.."

"Let me finish! You know I wished that Scott was never bitten, you know why? Just like I told him and Derek, I wouldn't be in this fucking situation and my life would have been fucking normal." Stiles admitted, laughing hysterical. "This is all Peter fault.. but this is also your fault. "

Suddenly Stiles felt dizzy and soon enough he felt something dripping from his touched and looked down at his finger and saw blood. Stiles reached out blindly trying to find something to hold him up. He look up at Allison when she grabbed him around the waist and pushed his back onto the couch.

"Hold on, lean your head back, while I get some tissues. " Allison ordered deadpanned, walking out of the living room to get some tissues. Stiles leaned his head back against the couch.

Stiles was terrified, and piss at the same time, nobody never appreciate what he do for them, not even Derek can uttered up a little thank you, and look where it got him.

"I guess this is what I get for not putting myself first." Stiles muttered.

"Here." Allison said from his right side, holding out a box of tissues.

Stiles startled and jumped when he heard Allison voice from the right some of him, and loomed up to see her holding a box of tissues. "Thanks." He muttered, before grabbing a couples of tissues and holding it to his nose.

Allison hummed in response and crossed her arms.

"How are you going to hide your scent Stiles?" Allison asked, backing away from him, avoiding looking at him. "They going to smell the wave of sickness coming off of you."

"I'll just use body spray." Stiles answered back, with a shrug of his shoulders. "Allison.."

"What?"

"Don't tell anybody, this is just between me and you." Stiles demanded, staring up at her.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles father said from the living room doorway, seeing Stiles with a bloody nose and Allison standing next to him.

"Nothing, I was just leaving." Allison said with a nod towards the Sheriff and a fake smile towards Stiles and left.

"So you want to explained what was that all about?" His dad question with a rise eyebrow. "And why your nose bleeding?"

"Oh yeah, it just started bleeding nothing serious though." Stiles assured his father, moving the tissue to see that his nose stop bleeding.

His father nodded his head, not believing a word Stiles was saying and asked him if he wanted pizza for dinner.

"Yeah, I do." Stiles replied, nodding his head. "I let you get away with eating pizza this time dad."

"Sometime I wonder who the parent here." His father remarked shaking his head with a grin.

"You bring out the parent in me dad." Stiles teased, laughing as his dad rolled his eyes and went to call the closest pizza place.

An hours later after eating, Stiles dad helped him upstairs to his room because he didn't want to sleep on the couch again.

After his dad lied him in his bed and left, the conversation with Allison play throughout his mind.

"You only have 6 weeks until you died."

"How are you going to hide your scent."

"It better if you weren't in the pack."

"The poison and antidote is very rare and hard find."

Stiles shook his head trying to forget, and close his hoping he will dream peacefully.

_He was flowing , there was nothing around him but darkness._

_But then he saw a light ,reaching toward it , the light surrounded him and he found himself on the ground._

_Looking around he see that he was at Beacon Hills Cemetery._

_There was a funeral, and Stiles could see his friends and family leaving the premiere._

_Stiles was standing in front of a grave, he didn't know who it was, but he has a feeling that it was him, he looked at the tombstone and gasped when he saw his name on it._

_"No..no!" Stiles screamed, turning around to see everyone leaving, he see Scott crying on his mom shoulder and run toward him. "I'm not dead Scott.. Scott! I'm not dead!"_

_But it was no use, no one could hear him, no one could see him, because he was dead, but he won't accept that he is. Stiles spotted Lydia, sprinting toward her, he stopped in front of her, hoping with her banshee power she would be able to hear him._

_"Lydia, I know you can hear me please answer me? " Stiles begged, trying to grab her, but instead his arm went through her. "Please..Lydia please answer me."_

_There was no reply, no answers from anyone, Stiles just stood there miserable and alone._

_Stiles looked back at his grave to see his father standing there weeping. He went closer to hear his father apologizing to him._

_"Stiles I'm so sorry." His father began, weeping. "I've fail protecting you, Allison and Scott told me everything, about the werewolves and how you kept it all a secret to protect me. Sometime I wonder who really the parent huh."_

_The Sheriff took off his Sheriff's jacket and lied it on Stiles tombstone. "This is the part where you say "You bring out the parent in me." But you're not here to say it." He choked tearfully, rubbing the jacket over the tombstone. "I'm so sorry."_

_Stiles felt tear rolling down his face, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to shout "I'm not dead" but it would be no use cause he wouldn't hear him._

_"I'm not dead, I'm not dead." Stiles keep repeating, his hands covering his ear to block out everything. "I'm not dead."_

_"Oh,but you are."_

_Stiles jumped in fright and turned to see Gerard behind him smirking. "I told you, the other person didn't survive, just look at you." Gerard jeered mischievously, waving his hand at Stiles for affect. "What make you think you were going to."_

_"No.." Stiles whimpered fearfully shaking his head hard. "No."_

_Gerard laughing loudly, walking toward Stiles._

_"No!"_

**Week 2 Day 2 Morning-Time: 33 days : 21 hours : 34 mins left**

Stiles eyes snap open and breathe through his mouth harshly. He looked around and try to move, but he couldn't see, move, hear, or smell. He realized that he completely lost all his senses.

Stiles breath catch and start to panic, as he struggled and beg his muscles to move or even twitch. He couldn't even call for his dad for help, cause his voice was gone. He lay there silently praying that his senses would come back. After a few minutes he finally his eyes began to clear and he started to feel all his other senses coming back.

Stiles breath in relief and sat up, running a hand through his hair. He perked up when he heard father knock in his door, telling him that Scott is here and he was going to sent him up.

He immediately realized that he need to spray body spray on him to hide the smell of sickness. Stiles stood up, using the bed pole as his level, and slowly, but hurriedly walked toward his computer desk to grab the spray. Spraying himself all over Stiles sneezed when the smell of the spray strongly assaulted his nose.

Stiles can hear Scott saying hi to his dad then walking you the stairs to his room. He gazed up when his bedroom door open and saw Scott standing there.

"Dude what did you spray?" Scott stammered,waving the strong smell from his werewolf nose."You smell of too much body spray and fear, are you okay? "

"I'm fine and dude I have to smell good to get a lady." Stiles smirked, laughing at the look Scott shot him. "Come on you know what to do, Dress me, then feed me."

Scott sighed and went to do the same process he did yesterday for Stiles. 30 minutes later, Stiles and Scott was on their way to school in Stiles jeep.

Stiles looked out the window at the tree and houses they went past, and breath in the fresh air the earth brought him.

Time went passed and Stiles blinked realized that they were already at the school and Scott pulled into the parking space Stiles always park in. Scott jumped out and went to get Stiles wheelchair from the back and wheeled it to Stiles door. Scott helped Stiles into and reached toward to get Stiles backpack on the floor and sat it in Stiles lap, before grabbed his and shouldering it.

"Onward we go." Stiles muttered, pointing toward the school door.

Once inside Stiles saw Allison waiting by Scott's locker, before Scott could even wheel him over there, Stiles stopped him and said that he will wheel himself to class by himself.

"Are you sure? " Scott asked, wanting for Stiles to say yes, Stiles can see that Scott wanted to go over to Allison and nodded his head, without looking at him and wheeled himself down the hallway, past Allison without even saying anything.

Scott noticed this and looked at Allison, and can feel the wave of anger coming off of her. "Is there something going on between you and Stiles?" Scott queried, looking at her suspicious.

"No, there nothing wrong. " Allison smoothly lied, smiling at Scott. "You ready for class?"

"Okay." Scott replied, immediately forgetting it, shrugging his shoulder. "Yeah, let's go."

Stiles was in class when one of the symptoms of the poison hit him.

He started to cough and everyone in class looked at him. Once he stopped they had looked away. But Stiles could feel it coming up again. It was a good thing Scott, and the other werewolves wasn't this class with him, cause the would have smelled the blood that he was coughing up.

Stiles raise his hand, holding cough in, and asked the go to the bathroom, when the teacher gave him permission, Stiles wheeled himself out the classroom and speed toward the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, he wheeled into a bathroom stall and pushed himself out of his wheelchair started to throw up the blood that he swallow when he coughed in the classroom into the toilet. Stiles panted against the bathroom stall when he finished and wrapped his mouth with the back of his hand and cried.

He was crying out of pure anger and frustrate, why did it have to happen to have, why couldn't have been someone else. Why?

"Because you always put your friends first and never yourself." Stiles answers himself.

Stiles coughed a couple more time and spat out the blood, and waited to see if he has to urged to cough again. When that didn't happen he sighed and pulled himself up back into his his wheelchair and roll to the sink to wash his hands and face.

Stiles looked up into the mirror and stared at himself. He saw dark circles under his eyes and his skin was so pale, he didn't think he could stomach looking at himself dying right before his eyes.

He was lucky this happen in his last class for today . Stiles felt a vibration in his pants, and pulled out his phone to see that he got a text messages from Lydia.

"What happen?! " The first messages said.

"Are you even coming back? " the second said, Stiles shook his head and was about to replied, but another text message came up.

"Stiles answer my texts or I'll call Scott." Stiles immediately replied back with an I'm fine message, before signing in relief that she not going to have to call Scott.

After Lydia replied with an okay Stiles put his phone back in his pocket and left the bathroom. He then realized that he left his backpack in the classroom, he was about to go back to class but changed his mind and remind himself to call Scott to get it for him.

He wheeled himself outside the school to breath in the fresh air. There was only 10 minutes left before the bell ring to signaling the end of school.

Stiles sighed and looked around the school parking but froze when he saw Gerard standing on the sidewalk of the school.

Stiles eyes grew wide as he hurriedly pull out his phone and called the first phone number he see in his contact list, not realizing he called Derek.

The line ring as Stiles watched Gerard smirk at him and panic when he took one step forward.

"What do you want? " Derek answered, gruffly.

"Derek." Stiles said loudly so Gerard can hear.

"What do you want Stiles? " Derek demanded, when Stiles didn't answer. Stiles saw Gerard froze when he said Derek name.

"Gerard is here."


End file.
